


Time Out

by Nigaishin



Series: bad sink, bad! [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaishin/pseuds/Nigaishin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick finds Hodges in the break room, scowling. But what else is new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on LJ in 2005.  
> Unbetaed.

 

  
  
Warrick walked into the break room to lie down on the couch for a while, and there was Hodges, looking all gloomy and sullen, arms crossed over his chest and staring into space.

"David? Something wrong?" they usually weren't on first-names basis at work, but right now he didn't particulary care, although he tried to amend with a tentative, "you got anything about my samples yet?"

Hodges shot him a dark look.

"No. Can't use the lab until they're done," he snarled back, glaring.

Warrick ignored being snapped at and was left to puzzle over the answer.

"Who? Done with what?" he asked, confused, getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Facilities. Grissom called 'em," this time Hodges' voice had a mourning edge in it as he went on, "they came to fix the sink."

Warrick blinked, fighting the urge to bang his head on the wall.

"Hell, you got me thinking something serious happened," he sighed in relief, taking a sip of water.

Hodges scowled at him.

"Look at the bright side of it, Dave. Grissom didn't find out it was you who tinkered with it until it started leaking again for the third time around," Warrick patted his shoulder, soothingly.

"Yeah, but it's not as if I just waltzed in his office and started spraying emamectin benzoate or some other insecticide around just because!"

"You better not, as I'm not even sure you're allowed to buy any of that, and I'm not sure I wanna come and haul you out of jail because of some petty revenge on Grissom's insects," Warrick mumbled to himself, deciding it was for the best to find some other place to get some rest, "well, I better go. Page me once you get the results, will ya."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved him off, "maybe I should try asking the facilities guys..."

 

~fin


End file.
